


Cherished

by xoxoMouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Reader Smut, Dean is so touchstarved, F/M, Listen I wanted this to be for as many people as possible so, Listen. Listen to me. The disorders I have obtained from this show are Astronomical., NSFW, Reader's Gender Unspecified, Second person POV, Self-Insert, Smut, Vague Reader, explicit - Freeform, fluff?, for the love of god don't read this if you're underage, literally go nuts, reader has no physical description, short and sweet, this man needs therapy but all he has is one night stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoMouse/pseuds/xoxoMouse
Summary: The Stranger held you like a cherished thing and you felt lovely under his hands, under his eyes.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

> I am ashamed of writing this. No I am not. Yes I am. No I am not. I am... Not. <3

The Stranger held you like a cherished thing and you felt lovely under his hands, under his eyes. His fingers were calloused but unimaginably gentle with you; brushing, tweaking, pushing at every sensitive part of you until you came undone beneath him—and still he coaxed you further. 

His breath in your ear made you shiver; all of him was warm and solid against you. The slow, deep grind of his hips; the wet heat of his open mouth on yours; his fingers trailing up the soft, rarely touched underside of your forearm until his palm slotted against yours. Assured but vulnerable as you arched into each other, firm but tender with every touch. He gasped into your mouth and you kissed him through it, kept your eyes on his face as it tensed with pleasure. His eyes rolled up to the ceiling and finally fell shut when his lips parted, when his hips stuttered, when his fingers tensed around your own. He was so, so beautiful.

He fell asleep not long after, his cheek smushed against your pillow and a heavy arm slung over your middle just to be touching you, just to feel you were still there even as he slept. His face was so...peaceful now that he was asleep. You hadn’t even noticed it wasn’t while he was awake.

“Oh, Dean,” you whispered, soft and reverent. You couldn’t help but cradle his sleeping face in your hand and card your fingers through his hair.

You doubted he’d let you keep him long, but while you could, you wanted to hold him like he was a cherished thing.


End file.
